


Sweet Like Sugar

by saunatonttu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, also kuroo and kenma's friendship is super important guys, happy kenhina day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata's relationship through Kuroo's eyes -- or the little moments he catches through Kenma and Tsukki, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KenHina day!

”Texting that shorty, are you?”

Tetsurou's voice pulled Kenma's attention away from his phone for about two seconds. ”Hmhm,” he he hummed in response, seemingly disinterestedly but Kuroo saw the slight curl of Kenma's mouth.

 _Completely ecstatic,_ Kuroo thought fondly, shoving hands deeper into his pockets as they waited for their train.

”Shouyou told me to say hi,” Kenma added after a moment. ”Apparently, his team is really determined to beat ours at the training camp.” A hint of despair latched into Kenma's voice, and Kuroo laughed. Even now, in his third year of high school, Kenma wasn't as excitable as Hinata -- even so, Tetsurou knew his friend was looking forward to it.

 _Ah, youth,_ he thought fondly.

”Send my regards to him, too,” he winked at Kenma. ”Tell 'im you'll beat them up good.”

Kenma rolled his eyes at him before lowering his gaze again, fingers working on a reply to Hinata Shouyou. ”You're not even going to be there.” _It's not the same,_ Kenma tried to tell him, and Tetsurou didn't resist the urge to ruffle his friends hair that had grown again since the last time they had hung out.

”It's still important to me,” he huffed. ”Nekoma. All of you guys.”

Kenma sighed just as he sent out the surprisingly long reply to Hinata, shrugging a little at Tetsurou's words. ”Apparently. And the reason you want details of each day is simply because of that.”

”Totally.” Tetsurou tore his gaze away, embarrassed by the transparent lie.

”And not to hear how Tsukishima's doing?” There, he could hear a smidgeon of smugness in Kenma's tone, and Tetsurou made a slight face.

”Of course not. Tsukki will tell me himself.”

Kenma's response drowned in the sound of the approaching train, but Tetsurou could read everything he needed from Kenma's relaxed posture.

He was happy.

.

.

.

Even when he was supposedly busy with university, Tetsurou always found enough time to spend some evenings with Kenma. More often than not, they didn't even speak or do anything productive together – Kenma played games, Tetsurou texted Tsukki more often than not, and sometimes he threw double date ideas at Kenma, who seemed a little uncomfortable with the idea at first but had started throwing ideas of his own.

The idea of a video game date didn't sound too bad to Tetsurou, honestly, and he had told Kenma as much.

Kenma's elated expression (muted as it was) had definitely been worth it.

Tonight, though, Kenma was on a Skype call with Hinata.

”Don't mind it,” Kenma had shrugged when Tetsurou wondered whether he should not have come. ”Shouyou doesn't care. Probably.”

” _I really don't,”_ Hinata's voice quipped from speakers, and Kenma winced.

”My earbuds broke,” he told Tetsurou in a quietly apologetic manner, but Tetsurou laughed it off.

”Don't mind me, lovebirds,” he teased, ”I'll just turn up my music and read a volleyball mag.”

” _Ah, wait, you scary-looking gangster--”_

”I am _not--”_

”Both of you, please tone it down,” Kenma sighed as he settled into his swiveling chair, glancing between Tetsurou and the laptop screen. ”Walls are thin.”

” _Oh, okay, sorry,”_ Hinata sounded sheepish, and Kenma's expression turned a little fond. _Ah. Young love._

” _Anyways, Kuroo-san, Tsukishima's been in a real good mood lately, so um. Thanks for that?”_

Tetsurou blinked a few times. ”Why are you thanking me? I mean, I sure as hell am glad if he's happy because of me, but it's nothing to thank me for?”

Hinata's face on the screen was a sheepish one, and Tetsurou watched as Kenma quietly snapped a picture of it.

” _Yeah, but it's just... ugh, don't tell him this or he'll laugh at my face, but it's really nice to see him that way. I dunno. He's less of a pain than he was last year, for sure... Thanks for taking care of Tsukishima for us, I guess?”_

Hinata's eyes were surprisingly serious, if a little sheepish, and Tetsurou felt all warm inside. It seemed like one of the members of Tsukki Protection Squad approved, at least.

”No problem on that part,” Tetsurou grinned as he shifted his position on the futon Kenma had already laid out for him. ”Thanks for loving Kenma like he should be loved,” he added, leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand when Hinata sputtered something and Kenma just looked at him with his _really, Kuro?_ expression.

”It needed to be said,” Tetsurou told him before turning to read the volleyball mag, humming pleasantly to himself as he half-listened to Kenma's even tone and Hinata's excited voice without taking note of individual words.

But not before sending a _I love you_ and a _sorry I can't be on Skype today_ to Tsukki and adding a cat emoji because that was his signature by now.

 _Love you too,_ Tsukki replied later, just when Kenma muttered ” _me too, Shouyou_ ” at his screen.

.

.

.

_send help. Hinata's rambling about kozume again._

Tetsurou couldn't stop snickering at Tsukki's message, even though he was at class right then. At least it was in one of the largest lecture rooms, filled with students, so his mirth went unnoticed for most part.

 _Shrimpy deals with your lovesick butt, so don't be too harsh on him, ok?_ Tetsurou texted back, smiling widely with fondness at the thought of Tsukki missing him just as much as Tetsurou missed Tsukki.

 

He remembered Kenma's expression from before, when he had closed his laptop after a Skype call with the ginger-haired ball of energy.

” _I wasn't lying, you know,”_ Tetsurou had told him. _”I really am happy for you, Kenma.”_

Kenma's smile had widened a little – which was an accomplishment in its own right. _”I know. Me too.”_ A small pause. _”For you, but for me, too.”_

 

Tetsurou bit at his lower lip.

University lecture room was _not_ the place to get emotional at.

 

 


End file.
